


【TSN】 Max-optimal Solution

by SalomeQubid



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, tsn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 从此处的绝无仅有走向彼处的别无二致。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 4





	【TSN】 Max-optimal Solution

***  
约翰·纳什的理论指出，对博弈双方都最好的策略不一定是对博弈中的每一方都最好的策略。  
比如这样说，现在有一个双星系统，成为双星系统是最好的策略；成为双星系统是对其中的每颗星星都分别受损的策略。这就是最好的策略。  
现在，有一个双星系统。

***  
Facebook给它的新功能打广告。这是一个模拟计算系统，你设置或直接把计算对象的数据从ta的脸书账号拖过去，选择你们目前的关系状态，等待它给出最优解。这个系统就叫最优解，开发人员花了不少功夫，他们注意到无往不利的免费/收费星座合盘，配对软件，等等等等，直到有人想到，嘿，我们来做一个最优解吧，给人们直接的答案，让无头苍蝇不再迷茫，你们是应该做朋友还是做恋人，我们应该绝交吗，相处时有什么注意事项，我应该给他多发一条消息以示好感，还是隐藏真实的自我，拿出一个社交人格。  
它上线那天火爆得拖垮了三个哈佛的网络，至少。

***  
人太想要答案了。从此处的痛苦走向彼处的痛苦，从这种干戈走向那种干戈。人太想要答案了。  
一对普通的情侣走在路上，男孩叫乔治·马文，女孩叫辛西娅。辛西娅发现她和男朋友的配对数据极低。  
人想要答案的行为就像隔着栏杆走在机动车道，正确的人行道可触可碰，根本也没隔着一场紫色的夕阳，她伸出手就能碰到，但她就是过不去。但你就是别指望过去，这就是这一生你和正确答案的关系。  
这是一对非常、非常普通的情侣，男孩没在top5大学读书，但也没掉出前二十。女孩挺普通的，染成红色过的头发掉色，现在成了黄色。  
辛西娅因为适配度而闷闷不乐：你就不能改改你的脸书习惯？没准你少发一点聊天记录截图，咱们会算出来更合适。  
乔治·马文没说话。他看着她但像是看着别处。  
这是一对非常、非常普通的情侣。庸俗，你可以说。她太想要一个正确的答案了。  
乔治·马文很认真、木讷地建议：你可以试试你和别人的数据……我不会生气的。  
辛西娅的表情讽刺起来：你不会生气？你为什么要生气？我为什么希望知道你是否生气？  
真的非常庸俗，我是说。

***  
最好的答案。数学甚至哲学和社会关系学涌现出一批论文，借助脸书最优解的数据库分析阶级差异对择偶观念的影响，分析适配度低的爱情如何成立，分析这是否是最优解。还有心理学、精神分析学。  
马克·扎克伯格没看其中的任何一篇论文，他认为那些东西像一个搬空了的宿舍腾起的灰色尘埃一样缺乏说服力。——商品，这一切就像两个女孩儿之中哪个更火辣一样简单。世界是一套算法，而且也不建立在什么玄之又玄的东西上，商品——概率。概率。他说这套算法不是用来计算情感的，它只是“适配”。  
那你觉得应该用什么度量情感呢？如果你真的有情感这个功能。记者问。  
马克的语气尖锐起来：它存在吗，一样不能被计算的东西，它到底存在，还是只是习惯、生理反应和社会习俗复杂扭曲的媾和产物？  
为了证明他永恒的正确性，他往最优解系统里输入了一个名字。  
它会给你答案的。马克干巴巴地说。他期待着某种当众的毁灭，期待这当众的毁灭给他什么，他总是在期待。它会给出的。

***  
乔治·马文和辛西娅在这条相同的路上拐了个弯，又停下了。女孩先停下的，女孩在这样符合刻板印象的庸俗的情感里总是先停下，而乔治·马文总是看着别处，如同一个听不懂人话的木偶，双眼无神，受人摆布，亦步亦趋。你很难说这是为什么。  
这可能是因为我们23.4%的适配度。辛西娅尖刻地说。她真的为这件事特别生气，她答应马文的追求时，感觉自己克服万难。她感觉她的爱勇猛无匹，不能流俗，冲向的不是别无二致的结果。她感觉她的爱让乔治·马文和她都超过了这个荒谬的由广告和麦当劳还有绩点学分工资组成的凡尘俗世，让他们成为巨人。  
乔治·马文意识到很冷。太阳落了，所以很冷，辛西娅目光有神地盯着他。

***  
他不合时宜地想起一部漫威电影。在这部电影里波茨小姐交给钢铁侠一块已经被淘汰的核反应堆，心脏大小，明蓝色，“托尼·斯塔克有颗温暖的心”。他那个庸俗的、平凡的——缺乏才能所以被落下的朋友——之前的朋友，现在已经不是了——对这个情节念念不忘以至于甚至毫无芥蒂地给马克讲过。在柯克兰，马克说你没有作业要做吗，他就那么把这个情节对着屏幕讲了，偶尔扭头看马克一眼，他当时露出笑容：他们没准会这么说你，噢，“马克·扎克伯格有颗心”。  
马克甚至也微笑了。  
天大的伪命题。爱德华多·萨维林说着反话，露出他说反话时特定的表情，天大的伪命题，他说，以至于不需要证明。他快乐得兼具无忧无虑和相信一切。他看起来不可阻挡，或至少他的爱不可阻挡，有生之年不会衰竭，背刺的刀也不能阻碍它分毫，最后它会拖垮萨维林这个躯壳，把他的灵魂拽回不可见和星尘的洪流之中。  
马克猛然意识到这件事。他意识到他不认为爱德华多真的能被数据全面地覆盖和具象化，它的算法——因为它的算法不能包括不可见的那部分。它不能计算洪流。  
他想直接把这套算法关掉，但他在新闻发布会上。那些镜头并不能真的困扰他——最优解拒绝被关掉，弹窗一个接一个冒出来，马克甚至有些出汗。它在大批量录入数据，互联网上任何关于爱德华多·萨维林和马克·扎克伯格的可用信息都被搜集出来，集成出一些数字。  
马克·扎格伯格感到很不安，又为这种不安而感到很困惑。在窗户玻璃上就着雾气和寒冷为他写棋手公式的人也能变成一组公式吗？如果能的话，那当时不可数据化的一切又意义何在？  
马克意识到最优解最终会淹没一切。它会取代洪流，你必须选择一种力量来抗争这样的最优解，你必须选择一种充满伤痛但没有悔恨的绝望，来抵挡一种正确但充满悔恨的绝望。否则数据中可见的高楼大厦高屋建瓴就会带着令人不堪负荷的针对性把你的过去全部冲垮。你必须选择一种不对的洪流。  
你看，马克说，他解释得缺乏耐心，因为他是在对他自己解释：记忆属于过去，科技属于未来。你不能拿未来改动过去，你的选择早就做完了。  
那些记者，把这些词语记下来，却如同原始人一样不知道他的意思。他们拿着社交网络时代的分析能力面对语焉不详的壁画，在上面，千百年以来的人如地球一般年老，举着橙红色的火把，围起来跳舞。爱和毁灭如此古老。

***  
乔治·马文第一次问出一个问题：那我们还要继续吗？他也盯着辛西娅，辛西娅注意到他的眼神。

***  
最优解给出他的答案。这是一整个场景模拟——人工智能是多么努力和可靠啊——这个场景模拟很精美，几乎经过剪辑和渲染，没准有了它，大卫芬奇可以下岗了。这是一个酒会，你们低头看了看时间轴，哦，2010年。一个商务酒会，一如既往，觥筹交错，无聊至极。  
这是一个很简单的镜头，最优解为了展示它俯瞰全局的能力，利用了俯视视角——监视器视角，可以说，色调很温暖。在这个酒会上每个人都神色如常，甚至包括马克·扎克伯格和爱德华多·萨维林。最优解没去关注主讲人，它凝视着爱德华多。  
马克发现这个版本的——这个用词让他觉得很别扭，爱德华多是不分版本的，每一个版本都感性、不讲道理、失去理智，并且与之矛盾地是个温柔的人——这个版本的爱德华多看起来非常、非常完整，没被伤害和冲垮过，在一道罪恶的堤坝上绝无仅有地幸存。  
他们的惊呼声非常吵闹。马克意识到。那些闪光灯的声响，二十一世纪了，闪光灯怎么还没全面取缔？  
马克奋力思索着这个版本的爱德华多是如何成立的。直到他苦思冥想出一个答案：他们不认识。在场景模拟里萨维林和人交谈，拿起酒，微笑完整而且客套，对人的关心如同一具死尸好好地放在名字和荣耀一样辉煌、沉痛的棺材板里头，估计已经死了三千万年了，仍然能够在博物馆里称王。他的表情里没有柯克兰、没有冬天、没有万箭穿心的盛大夜雨、没有种种丰沛轻柔的疯狂。而仅仅是别无二致。  
非常普通。马克·扎克伯格的头脑不可抵挡地意识到，意识到这件事就如同给他心口常备的已经插入的刀刃命名，从此以后那疼痛和血液和割裂都再也不容忽视，连同他自己也是——非常普通、完整，没有中伤和记恨的必要，没有陷害的可能，这是——最好的一个什么东西。  
这是最好的。

***  
辛西娅愣了一下。  
她刚刚给乔治·马文的神情想出了一个名字。马文的神情非常、非常审慎，审慎到了空荡的程度，就像马文不是自己在走，而是被其他的什么东西推着在走。在她愣住的时候马文握住她的手，她的手和天气一样冰凉，马文没再重复问题。  
你在看着我吗，刚刚？辛西娅问他。  
是的。他说。  
辛西娅狐疑地告诉他：你的眼神像是什么都没看到。  
乔治摇了摇头，他自身也很困惑，因为他没法给他感受到的这个东西命名，他感觉他在凝视一片硕大的虚空，那东西不像他接触和被教育到的任何一件东西一样可以量化和表达，它就是一片——硕大的——不可命名的——从远古壁画上狂热跳舞的橘红色原始人那里承袭而来的东西。所以他没有认清的可能。他喃喃自语：我感觉被蒙蔽了。  
这只不过是人类的恶习——或说，是任何有情感的动物的恶习。我们给事物命名，躲避洪流，渴求答案，从一种错误的绝望中用全部的生命妄想脱身。最后发现深陷的这种爱的绝望只不过是亲手选的。这是最好的。  
但辛西娅隐约明白。所以她笑了，我们还要继续，她结论性地说。  
马文的思考没能让他明白其中的任何逻辑。

***  
出乎所有人意料的是，最优解又把镜头给了马克·扎克伯格。马克带纽扣的衬衫和卫衣外套并没有显得格格不入，他的脸显得更无机以至于在场参会人员发出一点笑声。  
直到这个模拟出来的生命——马克本人——对镜头摇了摇头。不。他说。别选这个。他说。  
最优解程序开始报错。马克只是皱着眉头看着屏幕。  
那些记者、商业合作者，他们几乎就当场疯了。看看它，他们说，看看他。  
而他皱着眉头，看着屏幕。

***  
他没法用一种荒谬琐碎的绝望抵挡另一种势不可挡而且永无止境的绝望。他只能任选其一，或者同时经受这二者的折磨，他意识到。  
因为否则他就得求援，等待那个拥有同样性质的创造和毁灭的力量的人来帮他挡住这些。代替他还击。用一种柔和又接受一切的——奇怪的，被世界和算法看轻所以不可见的东西。  
在他意识到在计算的世界之下，世界的底层逻辑是邪恶和混沌之后，他意识到另一件事情：两种绝望都直通死亡。最后他平静地意识到他感到的这些新东西只是爱德华多·萨维林的生活常态。这种种一切。

END.


End file.
